Geno-Randomizer
The Geno-Randomizer is a monster-making machine featured in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Appearance Geno-Randomizer is comprised to 3 main components: Two control panels and a single growth pod. The first panel, usually operated by Elsa, is Hybridizing Panel that combines 3 composition of desired monster: Animal DNA, Plant DNA, and molecular structure of inanimate object. The second panel, usually operated by Zeltrax, is the Growth Panel that controls the energy and chemical input required in monster creation and growth as well as operating Hydro-Regenerator. Lastly, the growth pod is from which the newly created monster emerges, ready for its creators' command. Usage Geno-Randomizer was originally among collaboration projects done by Dr. Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver until the latter's disappearance in an accident. The device then reused and improved by Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax for more sinister purposes, namely creating monsters for combating the Dino Thunder Rangers. As stated above, in order to create a monster with this machine, the user requires 3 components: Animal DNA, Plant DNA, and molecular structure of a inanimate object. Any DNA and inanimate objects will do (including machines and perhaps, human DNA), but traits derived from these components will determine appearance and attributes of created monster: Less compatible components will weaken the monster while more compatible one strengthened them. Other than compatibility, certain perks and quirks from components in question can either advantageous or disadvantageous for the created monsters. Each components then placed into their respective canisters which then attached on the machine, which will absorb a portion of the used components' essence which then processed into an embryo that will grow within growth pod. Through operating the second panel, the user would boost its development and grow via. energy and chemical infusion, which will instantly grow the monster into adult form. Once the process completed, the newborn monster emerges, and ready for the user's command. Hydro-Regenerator Hydro-Regenerator is a special device to revive slain monsters into kaiju-sized version of themselves. As with Geno-Randomizer, the device was originally a collaboration project belonged to Dr. Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver until it repurposed by Mesogog. Operated through Growth Panel, the device launches a capsule which detonates on the sky above the destroyed monster, creating a cloud that disperses special chemical that reform any destroyed monster exposed to it into kaiju version of themselves within a large radius. Other than reforming monsters, Hydro-Regenerator chemical itself shown to be harmless and appeared to quickly evaporate seconds after being spread. Monsters Created by Geno-Randomizer *"Birdbrain" *Pollinator *Donkeyvac *Demagnetron *Dysotron *Golden Rod *Scorpex *Megalador *Creature *Angor / Angor 1.5 *Rojobot *Insectolite *Fossilador *Termitetron *Ka-Ching *Mad Mackerel *Copyotter *"Other World Monster" *White Terrorsaurus *Jupitor *Thornox *Deadwood *Horn-Rimmed Monster *Jade Gladiator *Skortch *Izzy *Pupperazi *Squidrose *Croco D'Vile *Rumba Monkey *Rude Elf *Fridgia *Ruby Dragon *Ugly Monster Gallery Geno Randomizer 1 PRDT.jpg|Hybridizing Panel Geno Randomizer 2 PRDT.jpg|Growth Panel Geno-Randomiser a PTDT Release unit.jpg|Growth Pod, from which the monster embryo is processed into adult form Geno Randomizer 4 PRDT.jpg|New monster that emerges from the Growth Pod Category:Technology Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items